1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having an extractable container equipped with a partition unit which divides a storage space formed in the extractable container into a proper size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator refers to a device to store food fresh at a low temperature by supplying cold air to a food storage chamber. The food storage chamber includes a freezing chamber maintaining a temperature below freezing and a refrigerating chamber maintaining a temperature slightly above freezing.
Due to the large variety of food, the refrigerator has an increased storage space. Such an enlarged refrigerator may be equipped with an extractable container which is withdrawably connected and adapted to store vegetables and fruits.
The extractable container holds a storage space therein to store foodstuffs. Recently, extractable containers have been designed to have a storage space divided such that different types of food are well organized in the storage space without being randomly mixed.